deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracer Tong
Tracer Tong is a Chinese scientist who helps JC Denton and Alex D in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War. In both games he is an older man of Asian descent, who is skilled in various forms of Electronics, from Bots to Nanotechnology. Deus Ex Tracer Tong is affiliated and lives with the Luminous Path Triad in Hong Kong in the first game, but seems to be more neutral where the Triad Wars are concerned. Tracer Tong has become a powerful enemy of MJ12 and UNATCO, so much so that Paul Denton was ordered by UNATCO to kill him. At some point between then and the start of the game, Juan Lebedev convinces Paul that UNATCO is involved in a terrible conspiracy, and given the mounting evidence, Paul chooses to help Tong, Silhouette and the NSF (which he joined). Tracer Tong is revealed to have the technology capable of reproducing the Dragon's Tooth Sword and deactivating UNATCO killswitches. Tong is also revealed as one of Alex Jacobson's contacts. When JC returns to UNATCO from Lebedev's LaGuardia Airport base, he is ordered to assassinate Tong, but due to the events between then and his arrival in Hong Kong (which confirmed UNATCO's affiliation with MJ12), JC instead sides with the resistance, and his killswitch is activated. To gain access to Tong in the Luminous Path compound, JC is instructed by the Triad's leader, Gordon Quick, to obtain evidence that Maggie Chow was responsible for the assassination of the Red Arrow Triad's former leader, and be the catalyst for peace between the Triads by informing Max Chen, the current Red Arrow leader, of Chow's treachery. When JC proves his loyalty, he is allowed to see Tong, who deactivates his killswitch and orders JC to fetch the ROM encoding for the Dragon's Tooth Sword in Versalife, to supply the sword to both Triads to prevent a war over the sword. Upon accomplishing this, Tong orders JC to return to the Versalife building to obtain the schematics for the Universal Constructor used to manufacture the Ambrosia vaccine (and ironically the Gray Death virus). After completing this mission, Tong tells JC about the Illuminati, and tells him about the shipment of Gray Death to New York on a Chinese superfreighter previously owned by Illuminatus Stanton Dowd. Since Dowd knows how to scuttle the ship, Tong orders JC to locate Dowd in Hell's Kitchen. Tong advises JC from that point (a sign that he fully trusts JC), especially when JC is in Paris. Around the time JC is taken to the home of Illuminati leader, Morgan Everett, Tong suffers an accident with the Gray Death sample he was working with, thus contracting the plague himself. As JC leaves Vandenberg (the home base for X-51), Jock arrives with Tong, who seeks the help of X-51 leader, Gary Savage, the only person other than Bob Page capable of providing him with a cure for the Gray Death. When JC arrives in Area 51 for the final mission, Tong reveals that the cure was a success and the virus is in remission. At the holocomm, Tong orders JC to destroy Area 51 and cripple the global network, to provide maximum freedom for the people, and prevent a single organization like MJ12 from gaining control of the world. The player can choose to follow Tong's orders, thus triggering the Collapse, or ignore him. Deus Ex: Invisible War After witnessing the devastation and violent anarchy that resulted from the Collapse, Tong deeply regretted his actions. He became leader of the Trier facility of ApostleCorp, founded by Paul Denton. When Alex Denton arrives in Trier, he meets Tong at a local tavern, where Tong prods Alex to rescue "Her Holiness" at the Black Gate Ruins, and reveals the purpose of ApostleCorp, Paul's cryogenic stasis and abduction, JC's imperfect merge with Helios and subsequent suspended animation, and the technology of biomod infusions. He even gives Alex a perfected biomod infusion. Tong later pleads with Alex to revive JC, who is in Antarctica, and protect him from Billie Adams, who wants to assassinate JC. He tells Alex about the portal to Antarctica at the Black Gate ruins, a portal only those with biomod infusions can use. At Liberty Island, the final mission, Alex meets Tong again. Here, Tong assists with ApostleCorp's battle with the other factions. If the player is affiliated with another faction, Tong will try to kill Alex. Quotes * (To JC) "If you can make peace among the Triads, perhaps I can help you with your difficulties." * (To JC) "See how our own technologies turn against us..." * (To Alex) "Every passing minute brings your friend Billie one step closer to murdering the only sincere leader humanity has ever had." pl:Tracer Tong Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War characters